The present invention relates to an arrangement for the equalization of attenuation and time delay in a microwave filter utilizing waveguide technology, wherein an equalizer having a cavity resonator with at least two circuits is coupled to a filter waveguide via a coupling aperture, the waveguide sections of the cavity resonator also being coupled to each other via coupling apertures and all coupling apertures being dimensioned so that the waveguide sections and the filter waveguide are critically coupled with respect to the time delay characteristic of the filter.
Such an equalizer is described in the Journal of the Franklin Institute, Vol. 292, No. 3, September 1971, pp. 179-192. This article explains how the equalizer's attenuation curve depends on the quality factor of the individual resonator circuits. But it does not describe any means by which the attenuation and the time delay of the equalizer can be adjusted independently of each other.